imperatrix_centuriifandomcom-20200215-history
Rallenthas
Rallenthas, or Rall, was the first leader, and the founder of the Imperatrix Centurii. Her Reign as leader only lasted 2 months, which makes up the First Era, before she grew too stressed with the running the guild due to many officers leaving in favor of other guilds, resulting in her unfortunate resignation from the position of High Councilor. The Beginning of the Centurii Founding the Centurii Rallenthas founded the Imperatrix Centurii after the leader of her previous guild, known as the Reavers, was forced out of their position by another who blackmailed them out of office. Rallenthas, along with a group of others no longer in support of the Reavers, started to found the Imperatrix Centurii. It started off with Qusai, Antrexius, and Thanagost joining her, with others such as Destney and Mirnia joining soon after. Rallenthas took the position of High Councilor, and appointed two guards, Antrexius and Tzimisce. Growing the Centurii Rallenthas was one of the people who openly advertised for recruiting the Imperatrix Centurii, mostly on holo channels and around Dromund Kaas. Due to this, the Centurii gained a large following of around 200 members at its height under her rule. She recruited people like Sul'jin, Riviembis, Zaad, and Glalin. The First Centurii Council Rallenthas would know she needed a council, and would put an election in place to decide who would be on it. There were three open spots, and soon, there were four candidates. These would be Qusai, Glalin, K'tah, and Riviembis. The elections would be a landslide, with the three experienced Centurii members, Qusai, Glalin, and K'tah, beating the apprentice Riviembis. A Participation Award Rallenthas would notice Riviembis' effort at the Centurii's meetings. When the Umbra Sanctum was opened, Rallenthas would pull Riviembis aside and tell her of an important mission that needed to be done. There was a Republic Cloning Facility that needed to be shut down, and Rallenthas thought Riviembis would be perfect for the job. She promised her an officer position if the job was completed, and sure enough, Riviembis destroyed the facility, pleasing Rallenthas. She would be promoted, which would help Riviembis incredibly in the long run, even though Rallenthas would never see it. An Abrupt End Rallenthas was well loved by the Centurii, but many others officers were not as well loved. This would cause some people to start leaving the Centurii, and would cause Rallenthas to be under immense pressure. It is unknown why, but Rallenthas would disappear. She resigned from the position of High Councilor, but said she'd still be there for the Centurii. This would not be true, as she would never come back, and a person known by none of the Centurii, Drel'ossord, would take over. His unpopularity is largely considered the reason for Rallenthas' popularity. Remembering Rall commemorating all of the work Rallenthas did in creating and running the Centurii]] Although she would never return, future Centurii members would be told her story by many people. Her way of running things was praised by future leader Riviembis, who used that Rallenthas' memory and ideas as her main way of keeping the Centurii running. It would work out well, and all of the Centurii would always remember and love Rallenthas, despite a large amount of them never meeting her. When looking back in the archives, a quote can be found from Rhoy describing the first High Councilor. This is from a log of Rhoy when Rallenthas was still in charge. "Rallenthas = Sly leader, working on keeping peoples trust through Democracy, commendable when working efficiently which it has." Category:Character